


氪星蛋白

by batbatlove



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbatlove/pseuds/batbatlove
Summary: 原本想畫制服普累，然後發現穿著完整的制服做根本不可能阿...只好把它們撕破了，然而畫完全都擋住了(然後發現少畫了老爺披風)ಠ_ಠ然後也畫了老爺被噴滿不可描述的液體，表示開心(´,_ゝ`)





	氪星蛋白




End file.
